Sou Herdeira de Bilhões! E agora?
by Yue Salles e Dada.maxi
Summary: O que você acha que mudaria na sua vida se você descobrisse que seu pai é um conde bilionário? Isso é que Sakura irá descobrir! Sasuke/Sakura neji/tenten ino/Gaara Sai/Scarlet original Shikamaru/Temari Naruto/Hinata EM HIATUS ATÉ O FIM DAS FÉRIAS
1. Personagens modificações

**PERSONAGENS**

**Nome: **Sakura Haruno

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Risonha

**Defeito: **Briguenta

**Par: **Sasuke Uchila

**Pais: **Conde Tanaka Haruno e Mary Anne

**Herdeira: **empresas de arquitetura Company Haruno architecture (C.H.A)

**Sobre o personagem: **Após a morte da mãe Sakura descobre que é filha de um rico conde dono de uma famosa empresa de arquitetura de Londres, se mudando então para a casa do pai. Logo que chega a cidade conhece Sasuke Uchila e ambos acabam brigando. Como o pai dela sempre está em viajem ele decide coloca-la em um colégio interno para jovens ricos: o Konoha School. Lá ela faz grandes amigos e reencontra Sasuke descobrindo que ele é filho de um conde e acaba se envolvendo. Faz parte dos times do Nerds, e mesmo sendo muito bonita não liga muito para roupas.

**Nome: **Sasuke Uchila.

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Leal

**Defeito: **Sério

**Par: **Sakura Haruno

**Pais: **Conde Fugaku Uchila e Lady Uchila

**Herdeiro: **empresas de venda de imóveis Real Estate industry Uchila ( R.E.U)

**Sobre o personagem: **Conhece Sakura assim que esta chega a cidade, mas acabam se dando super mal. Quando Sakura entra na escola, ele descobre que a menina é filha de Tanaka Haruno, um rico empresário conde muito ligado a seu pai. Com o tempo descobre que tem várias afinidades com a garota, se envolvendo. Líder de um dos grupos da escola, tem um enorme fan-clube do qual a presidente é Karin. Tem uma rixa com Hibari um ex- amigo de infância por acha que este foi culpado pelo termino do namoro com a irmã.

**Nome: **Hinata Hyuuga Haruno

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Sincera

**Defeito: **Tímida

**Par: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Pais: **Tanaka Haruno e Selene Hyuuga

**Herdeira: **empresas químicas Chemical industry Hyuuga (C.I.H)

**Sobre o personagem: **Órfã de mãe.Filha do segundo casamento de Tanaka Haruno com uma Hyuuga. Ela e Sakura desde de que se conhecem se dão super bem. Muito tímida, sempre foi muito apaixonada por Naruto, mas jamais teve coragem de se declarar. Vive sendo alvo de chacota de Karin, o que faz com que Sakura sempre defenda a meia irmã, fazendo Sakura se tornar inimiga mortal de Karin.

**Nome: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Qualidade: **Risonho

Defeito: Distraído, meio Lerdo

**Par: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Pais: **Yondaime Minato Uzumaki

**Herdeiro: **Cadeia Alimentícia Uzumaki (C.A.U)

**Sobre o Personagem: **Naruto é um dos garotos populares da escola, alegre, que adora estar rodeado de amigos, é muito amigo de Sasuke, porém quando Sakura entra na escola passar a ser amigo dela também, o que deixa o Sasuke meio irritado por que no começo não se dá bem com a garota. Apesar de ser extremamente alegre não é muito observador pois não perceber que Hinata o olha de longe e sempre o amou. Namora Karina, amiga de Karin mas termina com a garota após saber que ela tentou agarrar Shikamaru.

**Personagem: **Neji Hyuuga

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Prático, Direito

**Defeito: **Tímido

**Par: **TenTen Mitsashi

**Herdeiro: **Coorporation Tecnology Hyuuga (C.T.H)

**Sobre o Personagem: **Neji é o capitão do time de futebol da escola, não precisa se esforçar para ter meninas aos seu pés, porém é tímido e não se deixa levar pelas sua aventuras amorosas, mais quando uma patricinha geniosa entra na escola o mundo de Neji vira para o ar. é primo de Hinata e adora ler, por isso o apelido de gênio, pois seus colegas sempre o encontram com um livro na mão quando não ta jogando bola.

**Personagem: **TenTen Mitsashi

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Amiga

**Defeito: **Geniosa

**Par: **Neji Hyuuga

**Pais: **Satoru Mitsashi e Yoku Mitsashi

**Herdeira: **Confecção de Roupas de Luxo MODELTEEN

**Sobre a personagem: **TenTen é uma menina muito doce e amiga para todas as horas, quando sua mãe decide ir morar em outro pais e a coloca numa nova escola ela simplesmente não sabe o que fazer. Apesar de ser uma verdadeira patricinha ao entrar na escola se dar muito bem com um grupo que é conhecido por todos como o/as Nerds da escola e acaba se tornando meia que a líder delas. Sempre está em pé de guerra com Neji Hyuuga, por este ser galhinha , mesmo apaixonada por ele. Detesta quando Neji a chama de patricinha geniosa, ficando uma fera.

**Personagem: **Ino Yamanaka

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Esperta

**Defeito: **Metida

**Par: **Sabaku no Gaara

**Herdeira: **Empresa de Cosmético Yamanaka ( E.C.Y)

**Pais: **Tenshi Yamanaka e Suki Yamanaka

**Sobre o Personagem:** Ino é uma menina muito esperta, que gosta de andar na escola com sua amigas inseparáveis: TenTen, Hinata e Sakura . Apesar de ser bonita, ela participa dos grupos dos Nerds do qual Gaara, um garoto do qual sempre foi muito apaixonada também participa. Após uma decepção com ele se se envolve com um outro rapaz chamado Sai. Mais mesmo esse envolvimento não a faz esquecer seu verdadeiro amor, conta com a ajudas das amigas para tentar esquecê-lo. Vai se meter em várias confusões com sua turma para aproveitar o ambiente escolar e fazer este ano ser inesquecível.

**Personagem: **Sabaku no Gaara**.**

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Simpático

**Defeito: **Ciumento

**Par: **Ino Yamanaka

**Pais: **Sabaku no Iruka , mãe morreu quando criança

**Herdeiro: **Companhia de Exportação Petrolífera Sabaku. (C.E.P.S)

**Sobre o Personagem: **Gaara como é mais conhecido por fazer parte da turma popular, mesmo fazendo parte do time dos Nerds da escola. Também joga futebol, nunca teve uma namorada fixa, sendo um verdadeiro pegador. Se apaixona por Ino, porém após uma briga ele a trai. Ele fica enciumado ao vê-la com Sai e combina com sua prima Scarlet para fingir ser sua namorada, o que vai gerar muita confusão entre esse casal que se ama muito. Tem uma irmã gêmea: Temari, e a protege de todos os meninos por ser bonita, o problema vai ser quando ela se apaixonar. ele vai pegar no pé dela e do namorado, mais depois acostuma quando ver que seu cunhado é confidente íntimo de sua ex. e pode ajuda-lo a reconquistá-la.

**Personagem: **Sabaku no Temari

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Carinhosa

**Defeito: **Estressada

**Par: **Shikamaru Nara

**Pais: **Sabaku no Iruka a mãe morreu quando criança

**Herdeira: **Companhia de Exportação Petrolífera Sabaku. (C.E.P.S)

**Sobre a Personagem: **Temari é uma garota que adora fazer carinhos nas amigas, o que as deixa sempre com medo de seu abraço de panda que sufoca todo mundo, tem uma personalidade forte, e se alguém a tira do sério seu humor virar de ponta a cabeça e se torna uma pessoa extremamente estressada , e piora quando conhece um preguiçoso mais super inteligente Shikamaru, que arranca vários suspiros, beijos, olhares dessa garota que apesar de parecer forte é muito sensível. É irmã gêmea do ciumento Gaara que sempre acha que ela não cresceu e não a deixa namorar, faz parte do grupo popular o que a dá um certo receio de apresentar o namorado.

**Personagem: **Nara Shikamaru

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Inteligente

**Defeito: **Preguiçoso

**Par: **Sabaku no Temari

**Pais: **Kakashi Nara e Yumi Nara

**Herdeiro: **Companhia de Estratégia e Espionagem Nara. (C.E.E.N.)

**Sobre o Personagem: **Shikamaru é um garoto extremamente inteligente, porém é muito preguiçoso, tem um bordão que vai tirar um certa loira estressada do sério, ao chamá-la de problemática!! È amigo íntimo de Ino, o que vai deixar seu futuro cunhado com os dois pés atrás por que além de namorar a sua irmã vai pegá-los conversando muito o que vai gerar algumas confusões devido ao ciúmes do garoto. É do grupo dos Nerds

**Personagem: **Sai Áquila

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Gentil

**Defeito: **Briguento

**Par: **Sabuko no Scarlet

**Pais: **Henrique Áquila e Esther Áquila

**Herdeiro: **rede de televisão T.V.A

**Sobre o Personagem: **Sai entra na escola, abalando o romance já abalado de Ino e Gaara. Se envolve com Ino o que faz Gaara ter uma crise de ciúmes toda vez que ver o garoto. Depois de um tempo se apaixona por Scarlet, terminando com Ino, mas por acha que Scarlet é realmente namorada de Gaara ele se torna apenas amigo da garota. É do grupo dos populares, sendo goleiro do time de futebol

**Personagem: **Sabuko no Scarlet

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **Sincera

**Defeito: **Abusada

**Par: **Sai Áquila

**Pais: **Ela é órfã de pais, morando com os tios

**Herdeira: **Empresa Mundial de Carros ( E.M.C)

**Sobre o Personagem: **bastante abusada, ela é o típico garota problema se metendo sempre em confusões, mas apesar disso é muito leal a suas amigas. Concorda em se fazer passar por namorada de Gaara, seu primo, mesmo sendo muito apaixonada por seu amigo Sai. Bastante popular, ela e Ino se odeiam por que a segunda namora Sai.

**Personagem: **Karin Hirashi

**Idade: **17 anos

**Qualidade: **ainda não achei nenhuma

**Defeito: **Falsa

**Pais: **Susane Hirashi, órfã de pai

**Herdeira: **Joalharia Hirashi

**Sobre o personagem: **Líder do fã clube de Sasuke, sempre foi louca pelo garoto. Implica com Hinata por saber que ela gosta de Naruto, namorado de sua melhor amiga. Sempre está em pé de guerra com Sakura e suas amigas.

**Nome: **Hibari Hirashi Santorino

**Idade: **17 anos

**Pais: **Kyoshiro Santorino e de Lady Luchia Hirashi,

**Qualidade: **Honesto

**Defeito: **Encrenqueiro

**Herdeiro: **empresa de aviação Hirashi, de produção de Aviões

**Par:** Sakuya Uchila

**Sobre o personagem: **Primo de Karin. Hibari pode ser uma pessoa fria, mas ele não gosta de injustiças e esta sempre pronto a ajudar o próximo, ele ao contrario da prima não gosta de Sasuke Uchila, eles se conhecem desde pequenos e se tornaram rivais após o fim do seu namoro com Sakuya , irmã de Sasuke, sendo que esta terminou com o garoto após uma fofoca de Karin. Ele adora a prima mas não é um fantoche nas suas mãos, deixando bem claro que a ele ninguém controla. Tenta ajudar a prima a esquecer Sasuke sem muito sucesso. mal vê Sakura simpatiza logo com ela, amigo de Hinata, e odeia que a prima maltrate a pobre garota. Hibari é um pequeno génio do mundo dos negócios e tem um pequeno jacto particular desenhado por ele próprio que o utiliza para ir a algum lado fora do pais . Tem poucos amigos mas faz de tudo para proteger os amigos, o que as pessoas que o conhecem não entendem é como ele pode ser primo de Karin, sendo suas mãe tão diferentes uma da outra também, Lady Luchia é uma pessoa carinhosa, meiga, e possuidora de uma beleza encantadoramente natural, Kyoshiro é sério, mas adora sua família. Hibari é frio, inteligente e lutador. ele, Neji e Gaara são melhores amigos. Ele adora a "pequena" Temari e a Scarlet. Tratando as duas como irmãs. Gaara o conhece como ninguém e por isso não tem seus ataques possessivos com ele.

**Personagem: **Sakuya Uchiha.

**Idade: **16 anos

**Qualidade: **Inteligente

**Defeito: **Tímida

**Herdeira: **empresas de venda de imóveis Real Estate industry Uchila ( R.E.U)

**Pais: **Conde Fugaku Uchila e Lady Uchila

**Par:** Hibari Hirashi

**Sobre o personagem: **É irmã de Sasuke, e totalmente contraria dele, namorava Hibari, só que por causa de Karin ele terminaram. Mais por força dos destino eles ainda tem muito o que resolver. Gosta muito de música ta sempre com seu Mp5 na mão ouvindo música o que a faz ficar distraída!! O seu irmão mais velho sempre a chama de pentelha o que faz ela ficar realmente nervosa e irritada com isso, o chamando de playboy! Mas apesar das brigas ela e o irmão se adoram muito sendo confidentes um do outro.

_**sakusasuke**_-**Obrigada pela idéia****! Como você pode ver, utilizamos seu personagem com algumas modificações! E graças as suas ideias nós conseguimos criar outra personagem! Espero que goste!!**

_**N/A**_

_**Dada.maxi: Isso aí pessoal fic nova na área, espero que vcs recebem ela com carinho assim como receberam minhas outra fic: A lei da honra ( que peço a vcs que continuem acompanhando) bom esse cap. Foi só para vcs terem uma idéia da história! Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Yue Salles: bem gente, aki vai mais uma fic para vc quentinha saindo do forno!!**_ _**Que fizemos com mto carinho pra vcs!!**_ _**Então pegue seu mousezinho e de mansinho aperte o botãozinho GO roxinho!!**_ _**E nos deixem uma reviews!!**_ _**E isso é uma ORDEM!! (ollhar assassino das autoras!!)Bom é só por hj!!Ja né!! (66)**_


	2. Conhecendo Sakura!

_**OoOo Conhecendo Sakura OoOo**_

Sakura acordou com o som do despertador e no susto acabou caindo com tudo da cama batendo o joelho na quina.

Ligou o rádio no último volume e foi para o banheiro estava tocando Falling in love do McFly.

_**Rádio: **__Everyday feels like a Monday,_

_Todo dia parece segunda feira_

There is, no escaping from the heartache,

_Não há escapatória da dor no coração_

Now I, gotta put it back together,

_Agora eu quero juntar os pedaços_

'Cause it's, always better late then never.

_Porque é sempre melhor tarde do que nunca_

Ela sabia a letra toda e começou a cantar com a música.

**Sakura e Rádio: **Wishin' I could be in California,

_Querendo que eu estivesse na Califórnia_

I wanna tell ya when I call ya,

_Quero te dizer quando eu te ligar_

I could've fallen in love,

_Eu poderia ter me apaixonado_

I wish I'd fallen in love.

_Eu poderia ter me apaixonado_

Mary Anne entrou no quarto da filha, ouvindo a bela voz da garota que era bastante afinada**.(Dada: Huahua aposto que teve gente achando que a Sakura era desafinada! Yue: Algum de vcs concorda com essa minha parceira louca?)**

**Sakura e Rádio: **Out of our minds and out of time

_Fora das nossas vidas e fora de tempo_

Wishin' I could be with you,

_Querendo estar com você_

and to share the view,

_Para compartilhar a vista_

we could've fallen in love,

_Nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado_Whoa oh oh oh (repete)

_Woah-oh-oh-oh( repete)_

Sakura estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando a mãe entrou no banheiro para entregar a Sakura as roupas do uniforme da garota.

**Sakura e Rádio: **Waking up to people talking

_Acordando com pessoas falando_

and it's, getting later every morning

_E está ficando tarde a cada manhã_

Now I, realise it's nearly midday

_Então eu percebo que é quase meio-dia_

And I've, wasted half my life, to throw it away,

_E eu perdi metade da minha vida para jogar fora_

Saying,Everyday should be a new day,

_Cantando, todo dia deveria ser um dia novo_

To make you smile and find a new way,

_Para te fazer sorrir e descobrir um novo jeito_

of falling in love,Yeah falling in love.

_De se apaixonar, Eu poderia ter me apaixonado_

Mary Anne começou a cantar junto com a filha dando um susto enorme na garota**.( Yue: Daqui a pouco até o papa vai entrar nessa! Deixem o rádio tocar em paz Rsrsrs)**

**Sakura, Mary Anne e Rádio: **Out of our minds, and out of time,

_Fora das nossas vidas e fora de tempo_

Wishin' I could be with you,

_Querendo estar com você_

To share the view, oh

_Para compartilhar a vista_

We could've fallen in love Whoa oh oh oh (repete)

_Nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado Woah-oh-oh-oh( repete)_

Sick of waiting, I can't take it gotta tell ya (x8)

_Cansado de esperar, não aguento, preciso te contar (x8)_

Sakura quando ouviu a voz da mãe levou um susto escorregando com tudo no sabonete que ela deixou cair no chão, tendo que segurar com tudo na torneira do chuveiro para não ir de cara no chão.

**Sakura, Mary Anne e Rádio:**I can't take another night on my own, so

_Não posso mais aguentar outra noite sozinho_

I take a breath and then I pick up the phone

_Então eu respiro fundo e pego o telefone_

she said Oh Oh Oh( repete)

_Ela disse oh, oh, oh, oh…( repete)_

**Mary Anne: **Posso saber do por que dessa animação toda senhorita?

**Sakura: **Bem é que hoje é o ultimo dia de aulas!

**Mary Anne: **E você passou?

**Sakura: **Com 7 As rsrsrs!!

**Mary Anne: **Aqui está o uniforme! Deixa eu descer!

**Sakura e Rádio:**(sick of waiting i can't take it gotta)

_(Cansado de esperar, não aguento)_

Fallen in love

_Nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado_

Oh, we could've fallen in love, oh yeah

_Oh, nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado_

fallen in love, we could've fallen in love

_Yeah, nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado_

Oh oh oh_ Oh oh oh_

Fallen in love (yeah)

_Eu queria ter me apaixonado. _

Sakura sai do banho toda encharcada e nem percebe a molhadeira que ta fazendo no quarto. Continua a ouvir o rádio dando as últimas notícias e o horóscopo do dia, quando pára e olha no espelho e se admira. Ela ta só de toalha e percebe que não tem mais aquele corpo de criança, seu corpo ta cheio de curva, a cintura mais fina, o quadril mais largo, os seus seios maiores... traços do rosto que deixam clara que a infância passou. Os cabelos longos precisava de um corte mas nunca foi de ligar muito para aparência, usando sempre roupas largas, com vergonha do corpo. E se perde nesse devaneio, de repente tem um click... como pode ser uma quase mulher se nunca beijou, ou se apaixonou de verdade?? Fica vermelha com o comentário mais esquece assim que sua mãe a chama para o café.

**Mary Anne: **Sak... vem menina você vai se atrasar!!

A mãe sempre a chamava de Sak, um apelido carinhoso que apenas a mãe usava

**Sakura**: To indo mãe, to quase pronta .

E com isso sai feito bala pelo quarto vestindo a roupa o mais rápido possível, pega a primeira presilha e coloca no cabelos compridos que tinham uma cor estranha: rosa, assim como sua mãe passa um brilho labial só para dar um charme e desce as escadas.

**Sakura: **Mãe que faremos nas férias desse ano?

Disse Sakura enquanto comia a seu lanche

**Mary Anne: **Isso é segredo... tenho certeza que você vai gostar

Disse Mary Anne fazendo cara de suspense

**Sakura: **conta mãe, conta**...(Yue: cara do gatinho do Shrek) **por favor!!

**Mary Anne começar a rir e diz: **Não é surpresa e não adianta fazer biquinho.

E sai da mesa rindo ao ver a cara que a filha faz.

Já no carro Mary Anne se despede da filha e pede para que ela aproveite o seu último dia de aula.

**Mary Anne: **Sak aproveite seu último dia de aula, e fala bastante com suas amigas por que não quero ter que pagar uma alta conta de telefone nesses meses que ficaremos.. ops...

Mary se cala ao ver que ia falar mais do devia.

**Sakura: **O que você ia falar mãe??

**Mary Anne: **Nada não, é bom você descer do carro e correr para não se atrasar! Beijos filhota!!

**Sakura: **Beijo mãe te amo

**Mary Anne: **Amo você também minha flor!!

Na escola tudo ocorreu com planejado, os professores só deram as notas finais e resto foi muita diversão já que teve uma festa de despedida e os alunos ficara no ginásio desportivo curtindo e se despedindo um do outro.

E assim passou o dia, quando estava no caminho para casa, já que decidiu que era melhor ir caminhado, viu seu vizinho Kiba com o seu cão Akamaru e corre em direção deles para conversar.

**Sakura: **olá Kiba!! Oi Akamaru!!

**Akamru: **au au au (**Yue: onomatopéia de latido!! Não liguem!! ;-) Dada: acho que eles já sabem disso )**

**Kiba: **Oi Sakura, vejo que está alegre hoje, tem um motivo especial?

**Sakura: **to de férias, passei de ano e minha mãe vai fazer uma surpresa nessas férias. Isso é mais que um motivo pra ficar Feliz!!

Disse Sakura dando um enorme sorriso. Enquanto faz carinho na barriga do cão que faz charme respondendo a Sakura.

**Kiba: **Que ótimo pra vc, mais vou ter q ir tenho q levar Akamaru parra tomar banho –

Akamaru ao ouvir a palavra banho começa a correr e latir

**Kiba: **Volte seu cão danado!! Não pense q vai fugir do banho!! Bem vou indo Sakura, ate depois!!

**Sakura: **Ta combinado então!! Xau Kiba e boa sorte com Akamaru!!

Sakura sente um frio na barriga assim q começar a caminhar para casa...

" _Será que será um presságio?? Não costumo ser supersticiosa mas que sensação desagradável"_

Pensava Sakura enquanto continuava seu caminho ate em casa, só não imaginava encontra a maior surpresa da sua vida pelos menos até agora.

Assim que Sakura abriu a porta ela viu a mãe caída no chão da sala inconsciente.

**Sakura: **MÃE!! Por favor acorda! Não faz isso comigo!

Resolveu ligar rapidamente para o hospital, meia hora depois a ambulância chegou, fez alguns exames básicos e resolveu levar rapidamente Mary Anne para o hospital, deixando Sakura cada vez mas apreensiva com os estado de saúde da sua mãe.

Kiba que observava tudo ao longe havia resolvido ligar rapidamente para Tanaka avisando do ocorrido, a verdade era que Kiba era um segurança de Sakura contratado pelo pai da garota.

**Enquanto isso em Londres:**

Tanaka acordou com o barulho de seu celular G3, sabia que significava algo com Sakura, havia comprado aquele celular apenas para receber notícias da garota, após colocar um segurança com vigia da garota sem que Mary Anne soubesse.

**Tanaka: **Fale?!

**Kiba**: Me desculpe sr. Haruno mais eu não teria ligado se não fosse de extrema urgência!

**Tanaka: **Vamos me diga logo o que aconteceu você está me deixando preocupado! É algo com Sakura?!

**Kiba: **não é com Mary Anne! Ela foi levada as pressas para o hospital e pelo que eu pude observar e pelo que me contou um dos enfermeiros a situação é grave! Ela teve um AVS!

**Tanaka: **UM DERRAME!! Eu irei para ai agora! Em que hospital ela se encontra?

**Kiba: **Saint Graça!!

Tanaka se arrumou rapidamente, ligou para o aeroporto avisando que usaria o seu jacto e mandou chamar o motorista, pediu a governanta que avisasse Hinata assim que esta chegasse da aula de balé que precisou fazer uma viagem urgente para NY, sabia que Hinata entenderia afinal já havia contado a garota sobre a irmã.

**No Hospital:**

Sakura já não chorava mais todas suas lágrimas já haviam se esgotadas, agora estava apenas soluçando baixinho enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa, para esconder as olheiras de uma noite acordada e um rosto inchado pelo choro. Foi assim que Tanaka a encontrou quando chegou ao hospital, mas não conseguia ir consola-la nunca imaginou como contaria a garota que era seu pai.

Se aproximou lentamente da garota para não assusta-la.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e viu aquele homem de belos olhos verdes, aparentando ter uns 35 anos a observando, vendo aquele rosto ela teve a ligeira impressão que ele se parecia com alguém que ela conhecia só não sabia quem!!

**Tanaka: **Você é Sakura?

**Sakura: **Sim sou eu! O que deseja?

Tanaka se impressionou com a bondade da filha, sendo gentil com um completo estranho para ela mesmo quando sua mãe estava em um leito de hospital.

**Tanaka: **Eu… sou um… um antigo amigo de sua mãe… vim assim que soube!

**Sakura: **Eles te falaram alguma coisa?! Te deram alguma notícia?

**Tanaka: **nada!

**Sakura: **Eu lhe disse meu nome, mas o senhor ainda não me disse o seu!

**Tanaka: **perdoe meu esquecimento, me chamo Tanaka… Tanaka Haruno

**Sakura: **Tanaka Haruno o.O… Conde Haruno dono C.H.A?

**Tanaka: **Como sabe sobre mim?

**Sakura: **Eu fiz um trabalho na escola sobre o Sr…

**Tanaka: **Me chame de Tanaka por favor, se você me chamar de Sr. Irei me sentir um velho!

**Sakura: **Me desculpe senhor… desculpe Tanaka, bom sei que é dono da C.H.A, que sua empresa de arquitetura é a maior de Londres, sendo que está expandindo sus negócios para Moscou , dono de 400 bilhões de libras, que sua empresa conta com 10 sedes por toda Inglaterra, em que se trabalha ao todo 250.000 funcionários.

**Tanaka: **Você não falou nada sobre minha personalidade!

Disse Tanaka fazendo cara de bravo, fazendo com que Sakura se desculpa-se rapidamente

**Sakura: **Bom eu não conhecia… o senhor pessoalmente… não podia falar…

**Tanaka: **Não se preocupe estava apenas brincando!!

Nisso chegou o médico responsável por Mary Anne com uma cara nem um pouco agradável

**Médico:** Você deve ser Haruno não?!

**Tanaka: **sim sou eu!

**Médico: **Ela pediu para falar com o senhor o tempo todo! Com o senhor e a sua filha! Ela disse que tem uma coisa para falar com vocês dois!

Continua….

**Dada e Yue: Bom o 1º cap está onlinne pessoal, não percam o próximo em que Mary Anne irá contar um grande segredo a filha!!Bom nós não vamos responder as reviews hoje pois estamos muito atarefadas mais vai um Beijo EnOrMeee a todos que deixaram!! **


	3. Meu pai é um conde!

**OoOo Meu pai é um conde! OOoO**

Sakura ficou impressionada com o comentário do médico, sentiu seu coração acelerar de forma descompassada, um calafrio enorme descendo a barriga que ocasionou um arrepio por todo corpo.

Haruno ao perceber as feições de sua filha coloca sua mão no ombro de forma que ele perceba que ele está do seu lado, dando forças para continuar a ir em frente.

Ao chegarem na porta do quarto em que Mary Anne estava Haruno logo a abriu e deu passagem a pequena flor que estava atrás dele.

Sakura ao ver a mãe daquele jeito não aguenta de emoção e começa um choro inaudível para não incomodar sua mãe, chega perto da cama e fica a olhando por longo tempo ate criar coragem para se mostra pra ela.

**Sakura:** Mãe... Mãe.. estou aqui, você ta bem?

Mary Anne abre os olhos e sorrir ao ver a filha do seu lado, porém logo esse sorriso secou ao ver lágrimas grossas pelo rosto de sua delicada filha

**Mary Anne: **Não quero vê-la assim, eu to bem... Você é a minha filha querida, espevitada

**( Yue:****significa alegre, distraída Dada: Acho que eles já sabem disso) **que tanto amo

Nisso Mary Anne segura a mão da filha e repara que ao lado da filha estava o seu grande amor de juventude, que por causa da família dele não puderam ficar juntos, eles não a aceitavam a achavam que não era digna de carregar o sobrenome Haruno, ela então se abdicou de seus sentimentos e decidiu se afastar por achar que estava fazendo o melhor para os dois; só não sabia que carregava junto com si uma pequena flor que daria muitas felicidades a ela...

**Mary Anne:** Olá Haruno... Quanto tempo!!

Disse Mary Anne sorrindo de forma singela pra ele.

**Haruno:** Oi Anne... por favor pare com esse tom formal, esse não é o momento pra isso... e segura sua mão e a beija lentamente.

**Mary Anne**: Nossa você parece cansado... deve ter tido muito trabalho e pra chegar aqui... e falando nisso, como você chegou tão a tempo?

**Haruno:** Você bem sabe que jamais deixei as duas sozinhas você que insistia em se manter longe de mim... Por razões que ate hoje não entendo... Principalmente depois de nossa história...

Sakura se sentia meia ou melhor muito de sobra na conversa.

"_porque o maior conde do mundo era amigo de minha mãe? o que eles viveram no passado? e esse papo de que nunca deixou ninguém sozinha?"_

Mas para Sakura isso pouco importava naquele momento, sua mãe tinha acabado de ter um AVC!!

**Mary Anne:** Desculpa por ser tão teimosa... mais mesmo assim acho que ainda fiz o certo e não me arrependo, principalmente ao ver onde você chegou em tão pouco tempo...

**Haruno:** Não tenho nada pra te desculpar... Você que tem que me perdoar... Perdão... eu não devia ter deixado você sair de minha vida como um furacão!!... Você não sabe por quantas noites dormi e acordei pensando em você... E pior depois que eu soube que você estava grávida...

Sakura ao ouvir a palavra grávida tremeu da cabeça aos pés...Sentiu que isso não poderia ser uma coisa boa... essa conversa não estava nada fazendo bem a ela...

Mary Anne ao ver como sua filha estava confusa com a conversa que acabara de ouvir a chamou pra mais perto e disse:

**Mary Anne:** Sakura... você sempre me perguntou sobre eu pai... eu falava sempre que ele uma pessoa muito ocupada, e que não tinha tempo pra você... Desculpa minha filha... mais eu mentir... Seu pai é uma pessoa boa... e pelo que eu vi ate agora sempre deu um jeito de está perto de nós duas... A história por parte acabou de ouvir... Eu e o Tanaka na juventude fomos muitos apaixonados um pelo o outro, mais a família dele jamais deixou nós vivermos nosso amor... então não o culpe por ele não ter passado vários os momentos que você precisou de um pai... Eu simplesmente sabia que se eu ficasse com ele, ele largaria tudo pra viver comigo e com você... Me perdoe filha...Perdoa ... Eu nesse momento não tenho mais forças pra continuar... te deixo em boas mãos... as mãos do seu pai!!

Sakura não absorve direito as palavras da mãe e olha confusa para a pessoa do seu lado...

**Sakura: **Mãe não me deixe, eu te perdôo por tudo mais não me deixe... não depois de tudo que a senhora me contou podemos ser uma família feliz, só peço que resista!!

Sakura começa chorar e abraça a mãe...

**Mary Anne:** Filha minha saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado em todos os momentos eu estarei – nisso aponta para o coração - sempre aqui com você!! Assim como foi uma linda filha pra mim seja para seu pai!! – olha profundamente para Haruno -

**Mary Anne: **Tanaka... você ...sempre foi o... o... amor... de... minha vi... vida...

Com isso a mãe de Sakura pega nas mãos de sua filha e junta com as mãos de seu pai e partindo assim para um outro plano.

Sakura só chorava enquanto Tanaka Haruno a abraça tentando em vão amenizar seu sofrimento e chora também a ver a morte da mulher que lhe deu uma filha e mostrou um outro mundo... o mundo do amor!!

**Algumas horas depois na casa de Mary Anne:**

**Tanaka: **Sakura?!

**Sakura: **Sim?

**Tanaka: **Bom… que não sei por onde começar!

**Sakura: **Eu não posso te ajudar... mas acho o começo uma boa pedida!

**Tanaka: **Eu sei que a sua mãe acabou de morrer… que nós mal nos conhecemos direito… que você acabou de descobrir que eu sou seu pai… que você pode achar isso um pouco precipitado… mas…

**Sakura: **Mas?!

**Tanaka: **mas eu queria que você fosse ir morar comigo… eu vou entender se você não quiser! Mas eu queria muito que nós se conhecermos melhor e que você conhece-se sua irmã!

**Sakura: **Eu tenho uma irmã?

**Tanaka: **Sim, Hinata! Após alguns meses que sua mãe e eu nos separamos eu comecei a namorar novamente, precisava seguir em frente, mas minha namorada engravidou 2 meses depois e nos casamos! Só depois de casado que eu soube de seu nascimento! Hinata nasceu logo depois!

**Sakura: **Elas sabem sobre mim? Sua esposa e filha?

**Tanaka: **Sim, mas minha esposa morreu faz 5 anos!

**Sakura: **Me desculpe…eu não sabia!

**Tanaka: **Tudo bem! Então você aceita não?

**Sakura: **Tudo bem, eu vou morar com você. Quando partimos?

**Tanaka: **Daqui 2 horas está bom para você?

**Sakura: **2 horas o.O! Mas pelo que eu saiba não sai nenhum avião para Inglaterra hoje!

**Tanaka: **Por causa desses horários que eu tenho um pequeno jacto para viagens urgentes!

**20 minutos depois!**

Sakura terminava de arrumar suas coisas, ainda não acreditava no quanto sua vida havia mudado. Olhou para o porta retrato com a foto dela e da mãe, a única que tinha mais recentemente, resolveu leva-la consigo.

Foi até o quarto de sua mãe, queria levar algo a mais para se lembrar dela, foi quando avistou um colar de sua mãe sobre a penteadeira. Era um colar simples que tinha como pingente uma Sakura talhada em jasmim, que lembravam a cor dos olhos de Sakura ! Colocou ele no pescoço, nunca mais iria tira-lo, ele havia se tornado naquele momento seu pingente da sorte, sua maior lembrança sobre a mãe.

**Sakura: **Você vai me fazer tanta falta mamãe! Mas eu juro que vou ser forte, por você eu vou ser forte!

Nisso Sakura saiu de sua casa acompanhando o que ele agora sabia ser seu pai.

**No aeroporto**

Sakura levou um susto ao ver o " jactinho" de seu pai.

Quando ela se afastava de sua cidade ela só tinha um pensamento:

" _sou herdeira de bilhões! E agora?!"_

Aquela dia seria o início de um série de aventuras!

Continua…

**N/A Respondendo as reviews!!**

**Oi gente!!**

**Vcs não tem idéia de como ficamos felizes por receber as reviews q nos mandaram... de todo o Tum Tum S2 S2 Bligadão!! o/ o/**

**Sakusasuke: **

**YUE OI!! o/ valeu mesmo de todo coração e mto obrigada especial pra vc pq além de vc ter sido nossa primeira reviews vc ainda contribuiu pra nossa fic e vai estrear nela!! XD **

**Dada Bujus e mais bujus e espero que goste da sua participação na história, afinal o personagem é seu! **

**Haruno Sah – chan:**

**Dada e YUE o/ concordamos com vc é mto difícil achar qualidades para a Karin.. Por isso ela vai ser a nossa vilã... mais ops... to falando demais... Q saber mais?? Continue lendo e sempre deixando sua marquinha ;-)**

**Marimary – chan: **

**YUE e Dada Oi Mary-chan o/ adoramos sua reviews que bom que vc gostou de cara de nossa fic... ficamos felizes por conseguir agradar tanta gente!! Continue lendo ainda terá mats aventuras e vc não vai querer perder não é? ;-) **

**Yue:É isso ai minna... bem ainda sim queremos agradecer a turma que adicionou nossa fic nos alerta e nas fic favorita por mais q não deixaram uma reviews... **

**Dada: Mais jamais esqueçam que uma review, você pode tira umas autoras bakas do enfarto por causa de stress para fazer uma fic boa pra vcs... ( olhar sérios das autoras) Contudo qnd vcs lembram de fazer... isso faz um bem ao coração!! XD**

**Yue: Ahhhh não se preocupem nós iremos postar toda semana, e se vcs deixarem reviews... podemos pensar ate em postar mais rápido... Hauhauhahahuahuahuah Portanto é só pegar seu maousezinho e de mansinho apertar esse botãozinho GO roxinho ai em baixo e nos deixem uma reviews!! Bom por hj é só!! (66) Já né!! o/ o/**

**Dada: Bujus e mais Bujus a todos!!**


	4. TenTen vamos nos mudar!

**OoOo TenTen vamos nos mudar! OoOo**

TenTen adorava aquilo, todos te paparicando, shoppings, festas, baladas, para ela NY era tudo!

NY era seu parque de diversões e ela era a rainha e ninguém a contestava por isso! Ela era considerada uma verdadeira patricinha e admitia ser uma, mas mesmo assim quem a conhecia sabia que aquela garota era super doce e amiga de todas as horas.

Seu lugar favorito era o shopping , sempre era vista andando pelo local rindo com suas amigas, todas de estilos diferentes mas que tinham algo em comum: **o gosto pela moda!**

Ela era herdeira da famosa Confecção de Roupas de Luxo MODELTEEN! Mas tudo ia mudar quando a mãe dela resolveu abrir uma filial na Inglaterra.

Naquele dia TenTen havia ficado muito mais tempo no shopping gastando em roupas, presente da sua mãe, já que a menina havia passado com 6 As na escola, o que era muito estranho: **uma patricinha ser nerd** ,mas TenTen não ligava para isso, para ela as pessoas eram definidas pelo que elas são não pelos grupos que elas pertenciam, o que a fazia ser criticada por alguns por andar com os nerds da escola! Mas naquele dia tudo mudou: Ela havia acabado de chegar em casa quando os pais vieram com uma grande notícia.

**Satoru Mitsashi: **TenTen eu e sua mãe temos algo para te falar!

**TenTen: **O que é papai?

**Yoku Mitsashi: **TenTen seu pai foi transferido para a Inglaterra e como você sabe eu vou abri uma filial lá…

**TenTen: **Isso quer dizer que?!

**Yoku: **TenTen vamos nos mudar

Naquele instante a vida de TenTen jamais seria a mesma!!

**Enquanto isso em Londres**

Sakura não aproveita a viagem de maneira empolgante, pois por causa de últimos acontecimentos estava muito cansada, então passou mais da metade da viagem dormindo e sonhando com um novo futuro.

Ao chegarem a solo Londrino seu pai Tanaka a acorda, ou melhor, tenta acordá-la...

**Tanaka: **Sakura, Sakura, acorde vamos chegamos... Vamos acorde...

Sakura apenas vira o lado sussurra algo incompreensível e volta a dormir...

Tanaka rir da situação da filha e percebe que isso pode ser mal de família, pois tanto ele quanto Hinata não gostavam de acordar cedo, com isso carregou a filhas nos braços e segui ao carro onde já estava o motorista a espera deles.

**Tanaka: **Pode seguir para casa, Hilton hoje só estou para minhas filhas.

**Hilton (motorista): **Sim senhor, e se permite dizer belas filhas o senhor tem e bem vindo de volta ao lar. Tudo ocorreu como o senhor esperava?

**Tanaka: **Sim, só não esperava a aceitação de Sakura imediatamente, o que me surpreendeu. E isso ela herdou da mãe.

Falou Tanaka com um sorriso na boca.

**Hilton: **Com certeza a Sra. Mary Anne tinha um dom de ser surpreendente!

E com isso seguiram pra casa, Tanaka ainda com Sakura em seu colo entra e a deixa no quarto, quando vê sua outra filha olhá-lo com carinho no rosto.

**Tanaka: **Olá minha estrela, saudades suas, como foi por aqui já que não estava?

**Hinata: **Bem papai, senti sua falta... Mais entendo o motivo, é ela a minha irmã?

**Tanaka: **Sim, espero que vocês se dêem bem... Isso é muito importante pra mim, pois agora tenho as duas pedras preciosas de minha vida ao meu lado!! Pelo pouco que conversei com Sakura sei que ela é uma pessoa muito legal e conto com sua ajuda para ela se adaptar a nossa convivência, estamos entendidos?

**Hinata: **O que depende de mim o senhor pode ficar tranquilo... Ela parece um pouco com o senhor...

Disse Hinata com um sorriso maroto

**Hinata: **Gosta muito de dormir!!

**Tanaka: **Como pensei antes isso é mau de família... Pois a dorminhoca da casa que eu conheço é a minha estrela que ta aqui falando comigo!!

Tanaka começa a fazer cócegas na filha

**Tanaka: **e ainda vamos ver se temos não só comigo como com você também a outra afinidades.

Hinata que ainda lutava para sair das cócegas de seu pai consegue falar

**Hinata: **pai... É bom... hahaha... hahaha... nós deixarmos... hahah... a... hahha... Sakura so...hahaha ...zinha...

Tanaka concorda com a filha e saem do quarto.

**Algumas horas depois**

Sakura acorda e ao abrir os olhos toma um grande susto... o seu coração acelera e percebe que deve esta já na casa nova ou melhor no quarto que será dela de agora em diante.

O que não imaginava era que o quarto era lindo, parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas.

Levantou-se e passou a observar tudo de maneira minuciosa para não deixar faltar um detalhe.

Pode observar que predominava as cores rosa, azul e branco.

O quarto era branco com o papel de parede cheio de pétalas de cerejeira, os móveis todo trabalhado em madeira de lei no estilo colônia branco, sua cama parecia àquelas camas de princesa com almofadas na forma de luas nas cores brancas, rosa e azul, tudo era de uma elegância ímpar, o lustre era de cristal na cor azul com formato de lua e várias luas menores penduradas rosas, que dava uma iluminação jovial ao quarto, uma TV de plasma 50 polegadas numa estante azul de cheia de livros par estudos e romances, que Sakura constatou serem de seus autores favoritos dando um singelo sorriso ao imaginar que o pai sabia de seus gostos, também tinha uma pequena mesa de estudo com um laptop rosa e um bilhete em cima

"_Espero que goste do seu quarto e do seu mais novo presentinho, _

_de todo coração de seu pai Tanaka e sua irmã Hinata_

_Pra mi Bele Lune"_

Se tocou que agora não era mais filha única e imaginava como seria a irmã, mais logo desistiu de adivinhar, pois cedo a conheceria e continuou a descobrir seu quarto, ao andar pegando nas paredes percebeu uma porta e abriu e encontrou outra surpresa: era um **closet **.

Ela ficou imensamente feliz porque sempre pedia pra sua mãe aumentar o quarto para que assim ela tivesse um closet. Era seu pedido de aniversário. Ficou triste ao lembrar-se de sua mãe e não tinha mais força para chorar então guardou tudo pra si e resolveu tomar um banho.

Foi ai que teve seu maior susto, o banheiro era do tamanho do quarto com decoração leve e suave branco tinha uma banheira de hidromassagem, armários e um espelho em forma de lua minguante tinham tudo o que eu precisava e mais um pouco. **(Yue: Uauu que quarto! Dada: Você tem razão Yue nos caprichamos einh)**

Depois de seu relaxante banho, vestiu sua roupa e decidiu pesquisar mais um pouco o quarto, quando chegou à sacada ficou maravilhada, possuía uma cadeira de balanço para duas pessoas e tinha uma visão linda e uma enorme árvore que ligava sua casa, ou melhor, seu quarto a outra mansão. Que por sinal era muito bonita.**.**

**( Yue: onde será que essa árvore da? Dada: Surpresa! rsrsrsr) **

Depois do impressionante safari pelo seu quarto decidiu que hora de conhecer os novos cômodos.

Saiu do quarto para conhecer o novo ambiente. Passou pelo amplo corredor admirando ao quadros da parede, ate que chegou na escada, desceu e dirigiu para uma enorme sala de estar que encontrou seu pai com uma menina, logo de cara Sakura sentiu uma empatia enorme pela garota quando seu pai lhe dirigiu a palavra:

**Tanaka: **Sakura, que bom que você acordou já estava começando me preocupar... Venha chegue mais perto, quero que conheça sua irmã Hinata.

Sakura notou que a menina tinha um longo cabelo negro liso e olhos pérolas, e por sinal muito bonita com traços suaves e tímidos.

Hinata faz uma reverência mais se surpreende pelo gesto de Sakura ao lhe dar um abraço e o corresponde também de maneira muito amistosa.

**Sakura: **Prazer Hinata-chan, posso te chamar assim afinal, somos irmãs?

**Hinata: **Claro Sakura-chan, é bem melhor... Você deve ta com fome passou muito tempo dormindo...

Mas um som do estômago da Sakura faz barulho o que a deixa encabulada. E gota geral

**Sakura: **Desculpa realmente to faminta... Fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**Tanaka: **Então vamos jantar... Sem mais demora.

E assim saíram para sala de janta se sentaram a mesa e comeram o jantar menos Sakura que devora tudo que tinha na mesa e conversava bastante com todos na mesa, enquanto pensava que era incrível que ela se sentisse tão bem em pouquíssimo tempo num novo ambiente.

Depois do jantar a Hinata a chamou para ir ate o quarto dela pra se conhecerem melhor...

Ao chegar ao quarto Sakura também fica maravilhada, era muito parecido com seu, e em vez de haver luas na decoração possuia estrelas, porém o quarto era diferente nas cores, sendo que no de Sakura se predominava o branco ,azul e rosa e no de Hinata as cores eram: lilás e rosa escuro , dando um ar de elegância e descolado que de certa forma batia de frente com a personalidade de Hinata, pelo pouco que conheceu de sua irmã não deixou escapar o detalhe de que era muito tímida.

**Sakura: **Hina-chan seu quarto é lindo!

**Hinata: **Obrigada Sakura, mais acho que vou te chamar como papai te chama , e pode me chamar de Estrela afinal como percebeu adoro estrelas.

**Sakura: **como papai me chama?

**Hinata: **mi Bele Lune, meu belo Luar

**Sakura: **nossa... To sem graça...

**Hinata: **mais mudando de assunto o que você costumava fazer em NY? Temos vizinho de lá também, você ainda vai conhecer é muitos ligados a nossa família.

E assim passaram a noite conversando e encerrando com um combinado de irem aio shopping pela tarde do outro dia.

Sakura sai do quarto de sua irmã e entra no seu quarto troca de roupa e vai pra sacada para tomar uma fresca e não percebe que na mansão do lado há um garoto sentado na sua sacada a observando.

**No quarto do outro lado da árvore**

Um garoto de cabelos negros arrepiados, olhos frios que estava organizando suas guitarras, pois desde de pequeno sempre adorou tocar e cantar, mas via mais como um hobbie.

Se nome: **Sasuke, Uchila Sasuke**

**Sasuke: **nossa quem é garota? Como ela é linda, parece uma princesa.E o que ta fazendo na casa do Conde Haruno?

" _Pare com isso Sasuke você nem conhece a garota"_

De repente viu que a garota entrou no seu quarto para depois voltar a sacada com um simples violão.

**No quarto de Sakura**

Sakura se senta numa cadeira de balanço que havia do lado de fora de seu quarto e começa cantar e tocar. Ela sempre cantava para expressar suas emoções.

Sua mãe a havia posto uma vez num coral, mas na hora de fazer o seu solo ela gelou e não conseguiu cantar.

Resolveu esquecer aquilo e observar a lua enquanto cantava e tocava uma musica sobre anjos, paz e segunda chance.

**(Dada e Yue: Para tudo! Vão lá no kboing ou no you tube e escrevam Angel de Sarah Mclachlan! Vocês vão ver que dá uma magia especial a fic quando você ouve a música do cap.)**

**Sakura: **Spend all your time waiting

_Passar todo seu tempo esperando_

for that second chance

_Por aquela segunda chance,_

for a break that would make it okay

_Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem_

there's always some reason

_Sempre há um motivo_

to feel not good enough

_Para não se sentir bem o suficiente._

and it's hard at the end of the day

_E é difícil no fim do dia,_

I need some distraction

_Eu preciso de alguma distração._

oh beautiful release

_Oh, belo descanso_

memories seep from my veins

_A lembrança vaza das minhas veias..._

let me be empty

_Deixe-me ficar vazia_

oh and weightless and maybe

_E sem peso e talvez_

I'll find some peace tonight

_Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite._

**No quarto de Sasuke**

A garota tinha uma voz calma e suave.

Para Sasuke era como uma visão: uma garota de cabelos rosas sentada no balanço de sua sacada, cantando e tocando em seu violão.

Resolveu prestar mais atenção na letra.

**Sakura: **In the arms of the angel

_Nos braços de um anjo,_

fly away from here

_Voar para longe daqui,_

from this dark cold hotel room

_Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_

and the endlessness that you fear

_E da imensidão que você teme._

you are pulled from the wreckage

_Voc__ê é arrancado das ruínas_

of your silent reverie

_De seu devaneio silencioso._

you're in the arms of the angel

_Você está nos braços de um anjo,_

may you find some comfort here

_Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

Sente uma pontada forte no coração, pois ate então jamais na sua vida tinha sentido uma atração tão forte na vida, não sabia o que pensar.

Mal viu a garota e já estava encantado isso era mal , já que sempre mantinha a pose fria.

**Sakura: **So tired of the straight line

_Tão cansado de andar na linha,_

and everywhere you turn

_E para todo lugar que você se vira_

there's vultures and thieves at your back

_Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,_

and the storm keeps on twisting

_E a tempestade continua se retorcendo._

you keep on building the lines

_Você continua construindo a mentira_

that you make up for all that you lack

_Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem_

it doesn't make no difference

_Não faz nenhuma diferença_

escaping one last time

_Escapar uma última vez._

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

_É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh_

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

_Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos._

**No quarto de Sakura**

Sakura cantava sem notar a presença de seu vizinho na outra sacada, estava tão distraída que nem percebia os olhares que Sasuke lhe lançava, de tão envolvida que estava com a melodia.

**Sakura: **In the arms of the angel

_Nos braços de um anjo,_

fly away from here

_Voar para longe daqui,_

from this dark cold hotel room

_Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_

and the endlessness that you fear

_E da imensidão que você teme._

you are pulled from the wreckage

_Você é arrancado das ruínas_

of your silent reverie

_De seu devaneio silencioso._

you're in the arms of the angel

_Você está nos braços de um anjo,_

may you find some comfort here

_Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

**No quarto de Sasuke**

**Sakura: **you're in the arms of the angel

_Você está nos braços de um anjo._

may you find some comfort here

_Que você encontre algum conforto aí._

Viu quando a jovem terminou a melodia e entrou no quarto, para depois seguir ao banheiro.

**Sasuke: **Nossa acho que vou entrar se não acabo subindo nessa árvore e vou ao seu encontro...

"_O que não seria uma má idéia…"_

**Sasuke: **Não é melhor eu ir tomar um banho gelado e ir dormir! Minha mente já está me pregando peças.

E assim sai da sacada foi tomar seu banho e tentar dormir sem pensar numa certa garota desconhecida que era muito linda.…

**Continua…**

**N/a Dada e Yue: Como vocês podem ver nosso belo Uchila está se sentindo balançado pela presença de Sakura do outro lado da árvore que uni as duas sacadas, mas mesmo assim não dá o braço a torcer. Podemos perceber que Sakura e Hinata se deram bem logo de cara também!!**

**Bom pessoal gostaríamos que vocês nos deixassem reviews para saber o que acharam deste cap.**

**Gostaríamos de agradecer as reviews de todos, mas como estamos sem tempo não poderemos responder, mas milhares de beijos em agradecimento de S2 destas duas autoras!!**

**Bujus e Bjoks**


	5. Sakuya, Sasuke e Naruto

**OoOo Sakuya, Sasuke e Naruto oOoO**

Passando a noite Sakura acorda e aproveita sua manhã tranquila para conhecer a mansão de seu pai.

Ela estava passeando pelo corredor quando ouviu alguém a voz de alguém tocando numa sala. Resolveu entrar e viu Hinata cantando uma música enquanto dedilhava no teclado!

**(N/As antes de continuar vão no Kboing ou no you tube e digitem KellY Key - Indecisão! Vocês vão ver como dá uma mágica ao capítulo ouvir a música)**

**Hinata: **Você diz que sente por mim

Amor sincero que nunca vai ter um fim

E quando encontro o seu olhar, desvio os olhos só para não me machucar.

Quero acreditar em tudo o que você diz, eu me sinto tão bem

Mas tudo tem seu tempo eu não vou apressar

Só peço para você me entender

A menina tinha uma voz tímida, mas muito suave e bela, dando ainda mais ênfase a música pela voz calma.

**Hinata: **Posso fugir e me esconder

Até ter medo de te dar meu coração

Só não posso mais me enganar

Quero você para mim

Vivendo um amor sem fim.

Sakura entrou suavemente na sala para ouvir melhor a voz da irmã, que estava distraída para perceber a presença de Sakura ali.

**Hinata: **Sei que a minha timidez pode atrapalhar os planos outra vez

E essa minha indecisão, eu juro que é melhor que essa paixão

Quero acreditar em tudo o que você diz, eu me sinto tão bem

Mas tudo tem seu tempo eu não vou apressar

Só peço para você me entender

Hinata cantava enquanto se lembrava de sua mãe, que a havia ensinado a tocar e cantar ainda quando criança.

**Hinata: **Posso fugir e me esconder

Até ter medo de te dar meu coração

Só não posso mais me enganar

Quero você para mim

Vivendo um amor sem fim.

Posso fugir e me esconder

Até ter medo de te dar meu coração

Só não posso mais me enganar

Quero você para mim…

Você pode até encontrar alguém que não seja assim

Tão difícil de entender

Mas algum dia eu sei, vai passar...

Hinata também se lembrava de um jovem garoto, muito espevitado que mesmo sem perceber tinha roubado o seu coração ainda quando criança, mas pela sua timidez ainda não tinha conseguido se declarar, mas fazia um tempo que ele estava namorando outra garota, que ele havia conhecido na escola que agora estudava.

**Hinata : **Posso fugir e me esconder

Até ter medo de te dar meu coração

Só não posso mais me enganar

Quero você para mim (repete)

Sakura olhava Hinata cantando sem fazer nenhum barulho para poder ouvir bem a voz da irmã que era muito suave e embalava todo local.

**Hinata: **Vivendo um amor sem fim…

Hinata leva um susto enorme ao ver a irmã a observando por cima do piano, quase caindo da cadeira.

**Hinata: **Ah! Oi Lua

**Sakura: **Olá estrela… você tem a voz linda, deveria cantar mais vezes!

**Hinata: **Obrigada mais não! Mas por que você não toca algo, papai me contou que você também toca…

**Sakura: **Melhor não… eu não sou muito boa…

**Hinata: **Olha você me ouviu cantar, agora você tem que cantar pelo menos uma pra mim **(cara do gatinho do Shrek)**

**Sakura: **Tá bom! Eu juro que assim que ensaiar uma música eu te mostro! Feito

**Hinata: **Feito!!

Hinata a chama para caminharem pelo jardim, que na verdade era muito bem cuidado tinha diversas flores, tulipas, rosas, jasmins, margaridas e uma enorme cerejeira, Sakura achou tudo lindo e só parou de caminhar quando assim cansaram e chegaram há uma fonte onde tinha uns passarinhos se refrescando na água.

**Hinata: **Ah, Sakura ainda falta te contar do meu primo por parte de mãe sempre passa as férias aqui em casa, como seus pais dele sempre precisam viajar a negócios eles deixam ele com o papai, mas ele ta viajando com o time de futebol da escola, você vai gostar dele, é como se fosse um irmão mais velho, é muito inteligente e parece meio frio mais na verdade ele é muito amigo...

**Sakura: **E quando ele volta?

**Hinata: **Não sei mais podemos perguntar para o papai, ele com certeza deve saber...

Nisso elas foram perguntada para Tanaka.

Encontraram ele tomando seu café da manhã.

**Tanaka: **Olá minhas partes do céu!

**Hinata: **Bom dia papai!

Disse Hinata indo beijar o pai, mas Sakura apenas o cumprimentou de longe.

**Sakura: **Bom dia Tanaka

" _Teremos que quebrar algumas barreiras por aqui" _Pensava Tanaka observando as atitudes da filha, que eram bastante polidas, por mais que ela o tratasse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

**Hinata: **papai gostaríamos de saber quando Neji chega?

**Tanaka: **Ele deve chegar ainda está noite, pois soube que seu time já voltou… concerteza ele deve estar aproveitando os últimas horas com seus pai…Está fazendo uma bela manhã não?!

**Sakura: **Sim!

**Tanaka: **Estrela tive uma idéia… porque você não mostra a cidade a sua irmã… poderiam ir ao shopping?

**Hinata: **Uma bela idéia papai… o que você acha Lua?

**Sakura: **Perfeito!!

E assim passaram aquela manhã enrolando ate chegar o horário combinado de irem ao shopping .

Sakura foi ate seu quarto e estava se arrumando e escolhendo qual roupa ficaria melhor.

Decidiu por uma saia jeans com strass na costura laterais e nos bolsos traseiro; vestiu uma blusa rosa pólo, com uma sandália branca rasteiras e uma bolsa tira colo branca e nos cabelos uma presilha na cor branca, nada muito decotado, já que não se sentia muito bem com seu corpo.

**Sakura: **Nada mal para uma tábua de passar roupa.

E sai do quarto para apressar a irmã. Quando vê Hinata toma um susto. A menina ta sentada no quarto ainda indecisa sobre o que vestir **( Yue: Essa Hinata nem nas fic não muda!!! Dada: Ela é linda, qualquer coisa cai bem nela!!;-) )**

**Hinata: **Lua, to indecisa tenho essa calça comprida jeans e a outra jeans também porém não sei qual vestir...

**Sakura com gota na cabeça: **ok, ta certo deixa eu da uma olhada... Já sei... você vai com essa calça Jens... **( Yue; nossa que descoberta!! Dada: RSRRSRSRSRS)**

Hinata pega a roupa e começa a vestir, ela era simples de cintura baixa, com detalhes no bolso traseiro com um coração bordado nele, vestiu uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta jeans por cima passou um pouco de brilho nos lábios, calçou sua rasteirinha com detalhes de estrelas e pegou sua bolsa também tira colo preta e sorrindo chamou Sakura para sair.

**No shopping…**

Já no shopping Hinata e Sakura se divertiam muito olhavam várias lojas de roupas enquanto passeavam ate que decidiram que era hora de comerem um lanchinho.

Na praça de alimentação Hinata avista uma amiga que esta sentada sozinha em umas das mesas e chama Sakura para ir ate com ela.

Na mesa Sakuya percebe Hinata, esta é branca, olhos cor de ônix bem redondos, cabelos pretos lisos e compridos com uma franja e sorriso encantador de lado **( quem será que ela lembra??? ;-) ) **, vestida com uma saia jeans e uma blusa lilás simples mais elegante de frente única e sapatilhas com detalhes também em lilás.

**Sakuya: **Estrela quanto tempo hein... Por quê você não tem ido lá por casa?

**Hinata: **Ahhh... Sasah.. bem aconteceram algumas coisas... bem, vou te contar tudo e começarei por essa... Sasa essa é Sakura, minha meia irmã que agora vai fazer parte de nossa honradas vidas... ela veio direto de NY para morar aqui depois da morte da mãe… ela gosta de músicas e sabe tocar violão não é um máximo?? **( Eu sei que vcs devem tarem estranhando a Hinata. Mais ela só gagueja perto de seu maior amor... Vcs sabem quem... Ahuhauhauha)**

**Sakura: **Nossa Estrela deixa ela respirar... sabe ela ta empolgada comigo... mais liga não acho que foi um pouco da convivência comigo... - e pisca o olho – Prazer sou a irmã dessa tagarela!!!

**Sakuya: **Imagine a Hinata é assim mesmo... vai você vai se surpreender quando vê-la perto de um certo alguém... com certeza a Hinata já te contou não é?? – pisca o olho para Hinata .

**Hinata: **Ainda não tive tempo... Porém...-

Hinata toda rubra e com olhar assassino para Sakuya

**Hinata: **Lua, o que essa amiga da onça ta falando é de um garoto que... que... que...

Nesse momento tomam um susto com um grito.

**Naruto: **Yo MINNAAAAAA!!! Quantos tempo....

Todos gota geral na cabeça.

**Hinata: **AHHHH.. Na.. Na...ruto.. Kun...

Naruto é uma rapaz, muito bonito, corpo atlético, olhos na cor azul céu, cabelos loiros arrepiados, com pintas que parecem bigodinhos de gatos nas bochechas dono dos mais lindo sorriso de toda Londres , segundo Hinata**.( Yue; Ele é realmente lindo... Eu quero ele pra mim!!!!!! Dada: Que a Hinata não te ouça)**

**Naruto: **Oi Hinata-chan, como ta sendo suas férias?

**Hinata: **Bem... ma... ma.. mais... vo... você não ta.. tava via... viajando com o Ne.. Neji nii-chan?

Sakura olha a irmã muito estranha e junta um mais um e dá um sorriso cúmplice para a amiga do seu lado.

**Naruto: **Pois é mas já chegamos... O jogo foi muito bom, ganhamos... O Neji se saiu muito bem e eu dei a …

Ele ia continuando quando foi interrompido por seu amigo.

**Sasuke: **O que foi Teme já ta mentindo?

Sasuke é um rapaz também muito bonito, corpo atlético, cabelos pretos, olhos profundamente pretos, tem um jeito de ser muito conquistador porém é na sua, mais possui o maior fã clube do colégio e adora implicar com seu amigo Naruto**. (yue: carregando Dada que passa mau ao ver Sasuke...)**

**Naruto: **Não seu Dobe... só to contando como foi o jogo afinal contar vantagem não faz o meu tipo... hehehh to certo!!!!

**Sasuke: **o que você ta querendo dizer com isso? –olhar assassino pra Naruto.

**Sakuya: **Podem para os dois vocês não percebem que estamos em um lugar público? E para completar tem gente nova na área... Será que vocês dois poderia fazer o favor de se mostrarem educados para nossa nova integrante?

Depois desse comentário Sasuke percebe de quem a irmã estava falando, de uma certa rosada que tirou sua respiração na sacada da casa dos Harunos... Nossa ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de sorrir, porém sua consciência ainda tinha força e ele próprio não faria isso...

Sakura se deparou de início com um olhos profundo de ónix a olhando penetrante e sentiu seu coração acelerar, seu rosto queimar e assim permaneceu por aqueles segundos que pareceram horas, mais voltou ao ser despertada por sua irmã ao tentar apresentá - lãs.

**Sakuya: **Suke **(assim é o apelido carinho que Sakuya dar ao irmão) **e Naruto essa é Sakura, meia irmã de Hinata... Ela não é Linda?

**Naruto: **Sim com certeza...

Nisso pega em sua mãos e a beija no rosto.

Sasuke apenas da aquele sorriso de canto e a olha profundamente nos olhos, deixando Sakura vermelha.

**Naruto: **bem, já que estamos todos reunidos que tal vermos um filme?

**Hinata: **Cla…claro Naruto – kun... vamos Lua?

**Sakura: **pode ser sim... Você vai também né Sakuya?

**Sakuya: **Claro Sakura... eu e o meu querido maninho...

**Sasuke: **Não enche PENTELHA...

**Sakuya: **PLAYBOYYY!!!

E sai batendo os pés.

**Sakura: **Nossa não sabia que ela podia mudar de humor assim tão fácil.

**Hinata: **isso só acontece quando o Sasuke a chama de...

Naruto impede com as mãos Hinata de falar a palavra proibida.

E Hinata cora feito um pimentão!

**Naruto: **Você não vai querer demolir o shopping depois que a Sakuya ouvir isso não é?

E assim todos começam a sorrir e vão para o rumo do cinema.

**Yue: É o fim desse capítulo minna!!!!!!!!!!****Mais prometemos que o próximo cap vai ser cheio de surpresas...**

**E o filme ainda nem começou..... ahuahauhauhauhuah****Como somos más Dada!!!! **

**Dada: Não me matem por isso…****Huahuahuahua mas teremos que deixar vocês na ****Expectativa!! Mas não desistam dessa fic pessoal!!**

**E assim respondendo as reviews....**

**Marimary-chan: OIIIII o/ o/ de novo obrigada por vc nos deixar uma reviews... e quanto a perfeito... sempre que terminamos um cap achamos que poderia ter colocado isso melhorado aquilo.. Vc não perde nada por ta lendo nossa fic, isso é só a introdução. Bjuxx...**

**Sakusasuke: o/ o/ Ótimo que vc adorou... O Sasuke se encanta de cara mesmo com a Sakura... mais esse casal promete!!! Bjuxxx**

**Cat Tsuki: Oii!!! o/ o/ que bom q vc gostou!!! Saiba que vai ter surpresa para esse casal é só continuar acompanhando nossa fic e deixando seu comentários... Bjuxxx**

**Low Sasusaku: o/ o/ Oi MIGA!!!! Fico feliz por vc gostar de nossa fic, estamos trabalhando duro para isso, para q cada vez vcs gostem mais!!!! ;-) Ainda tem mtas surpresas por ai... É só continuar lendo.. Bjuxxx**

**Dada: Ahh um obrigada a todos que leram e adicionaram a favoritos!!!!**

**Agora que a fic vai pegar fogo....Oppsss não podemos falar mais nada... ahahuahahahah Continuem lendo e nos deixando seus comentários. Por isso sempre pedimos e respeitamos muito a opinião de vcs!!!!**

**Yue: Então pegue o seu mousezinho e aperte nesse botãozinho GO roxinho!!!! Olhar assassino das autoras... XD XD E nos deixem uma reviews!!!!Bjuxxx Já nee!!! o/ o/**

**Dada: Bujus pessoal Já nee!!**


	6. Sakuya vs Hibari Sakura vs Sasuke

_**OoOo Sakuya vs. Hibari **_

_**Sakura vs. Sasuke oOoO**_

_**(N/A Dada: Façam suas apostas e vejam se conseguem acertar quem sai ganhando)**_

Já na bilheteira do filme começou uma pequena discussão pois eles não decidiam que filme ver.

As meninas queriam Sherk 3 e os meninos Mortal Combat.

**Sakuya: **Ah não Playboy!

**Sasuke: **Vai ser Mortal Combat e ponto final.

**Sakura: **Nem pensar, nós vamos ver vamos ver Shrek, e se vocês não quiserem nos separamos.

**Sasuke: **Hump... pode ser uma boa idéia irritante_._

" _Ela é linda, mas me tira do sério"_

" _Ele pode ser um gato, mas é um grosso"_

**Sakura: **Do que você me chamou?

**Sasuke: **De irritante!! Além de tudo é surda!!

**Sakura: **Imbecil!! E nós vamos ver Sherk, os incomodados que vão embora!!

**Sasuke: **PERFEITO!!

**Sakura: **ÓTIMO!!

**Sasuke: **Tó indo!!

**Naruto - fazendo bico: **Ah mais dobe... só eu você no cinema não é legal... –

**Sasuke: **Então você acha que eu quero ir só com você? Ta maluco?? o.O

Hinata já cansada e impaciente porque se perdessem mais um pouco de tempo perderiam o filme

**Hinata: **Então parem de discutir e eu vou decidir o filme...

Disse muito brava o que causou olhar de espanto em todos

**Hinata: **Bem... já que as meninas são a maioria e o Naruto não quer ver o filme só com você Sasuke... vamos ver Shrek!!! Ta decidido e vamos logo!!!

Ninguém ousou contestar a Hinata já que ela falava muito séria.

**Sakura: **Ainda não conhecia esse lado de minha irmã...

Sakura cochicha para Sakuya.

**Sakuya: **A Estrela é muito tímida... isso impede que ela demonstre seu jeito de ser, é muito meiga mais quando tiram ela do sério.... Posso dizer que ela tem personalidade!!!

**Sakura: **Você é realmente amiga dela e isso é bom! Espero que possamos ser assim também!

**Sakuya: **Eu também!!

**Na sala do cinema…**

E na sala do cinema sentaram Sasuke ao lado de Sakura que estava do lado de Hinata, que estava do lado de Naruto que estava ao lado de Sakuya que não percebeu quem estava do seu lado... Ninguém menos que Hibari.

Hibari era seu ex. namorado, ele é alto corpo atlético, olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos no corte social rebelde na cor castanho e tem um charme latino; eles se gostavam muito mais por causa de um infeliz acidente com uma certa garota, fez a Sakuya duvidar de seu sentimentos por ela e assim arrasando os dois, ela por acreditar que ele a tivesse traído e ele por saber que ela não confiava nele e ainda perder o amigo que é irmão dela!

Depois que terminaram Sakuya tinha ido para outra escola em outra cidade e por mais que sempre recebe - se cartas do garoto sempre mandava o carteiro devolver sem nem ao menos lê-las . Essa rotina já se repetia a quase um ano e ela só havia voltado a cidade mês passado e desde de então não havia encontrado com o garoto, o que ela sabia ser uma decisão de tempo até acontecer.

**Hibari e Sakuya: **Você aqui??

Assim como Hibari, Sakuya senti seu coração ir a mil, seu rosto ferver com vergonha e a surpresa de encontrá-lo logo ali.

Hinata na mesma hora se prontifica para apresentar a irmã ao novo membro.

**Hinata: **Oi Hibari, quero te apresentar minha irmã... essa é Sakura.

**Sakura: **Oi prazer!! E estende a mão pra ele.

**Hibari: **Oi prazer... Sou Hibari.

Enquanto olhava diretamente para Sakuya.

**Hibari: **Olá Sakuya, tudo bem?

**Sasuke: **Não encosta na minha irmã... Como você ousa ainda falar com ela??

Diz Sasuke com muita raiva nos olhos.

**Hibari: **Estou a falar com ela porque sou inocente... Além do mais estou falando com ela e não com você!!

Sasuke tentou ir pra cima dele mais Naruto e Sakura não deixaram

**Sakura: **Calma Sasuke...

**Sasuke: **Me solte sua garota irritante!!

**Sakura: **Dobe!!

**Sakuya: **Fica quieto mano!!!

fala tentando acalmar seu irmão ultra protector.

**Naruto: **Oh Dobe, vê se não perde a calma e deixa que a Sakuya sabe muito bem o que fazer... E qualquer coisa estamos aqui, to certo!!!!

**Sasuke: **Aff…

Sasuke se solta do amigo e volta sentar

**Sakuya: **Olá Hibari!! E eu… eu estou ótima…melhor agora que não estou com nenhum traíra do meu lado... Acho que fiz a melhor coisa da minha vida ao me separar de ti... A liberdade é linda não é???

Fala com o maior sarcasmos de toda sua vida.

**Hibari: **Não fale assim... Você pode se arrepender de tais palavras, me deixa explicar o acontecido e se depois disso não querer ainda continuar olhar pra mim te dou minha palavra de homem que jamais volte a lhe dirigir a palavra.

A olhando com súplica que aceitasse o seu pedido.

Sakuya perde o chão nunca tinha ouvido Hibari falar assim com ela, mas depois de pensar um pouco pensa no orgulhos dos Uchiha e decide que não é hora ainda.

**Sakuya: **Pra quê?? Você não teve a consideração de terminar comigo antes ou falar que não sentia nada...Agora pede atenção minha?? Você teve todo o meu tempo e a minha atenção, além do meu coração!! E jogou tudo por ar por causa de uma... não tenho nem palavras para descrever!!!

Hibari com imensa vontade de chorar então se dar por vencido antes que seus olhos o entregassem e resolve abandonar seu orgulho mesmo sabendo que Sakuya jamais abandonaria o seu orgulho.

A garota se sentia ofendida e traída, tanto que mesmo após quase 1 ano sem falar com o garoto seu ódio estava ali dentro e por mais que ela tentasse perdoar não conseguiria.

Hibari encarava a garota a sua frente, as feições fechada e séria não se parecia nada com aquela menina tímida que um dia namorou.

**Hibari: **Então é isso que você pensa de mim, que sou moleque que não liga para o sentimentos das pessoas que me rodeiam, que estão ao meu lado??

**Sakuya: **Foi assim que você agiu comigo!! Não me peça compaixão, por que você não teve por mim!

Hibari: Você sabe e só não quer admitir, mas eu não sou esse monstro que você descreve! Você pensa que eu sou monstro não?? Então por que se apaixonou por mim!!

Sakuya engole as palavras em seco

**Hibari continua: **Então me enganei pensando que você seria diferente, que você jamais desse ouvido as fofocas e picuinhas de Karin, você sabe como ela é e mesmo assim não me dar chance... Onde esta aquela menina - mulher por quem me apaixonei???

Sakuya sente seu coração aperta cada vez mais no peito e não consegue dar uma resposta a pessoa que esta a sua frente rogando uma conversa, mas de repente ela se lembra de quando viu Hibari beijando sua a _" melhor amiga" _e toda a coragem lhe volta, mesmo que em um fio de voz.

**Sakuya: **Ela está morta!!

Disse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que a Hibari.

Hibari percebe o estado de ânimo de Sakuya e fica feliz por saber que ainda pode ter uma mínima esperança para os dois, e assim se aproxima dela coloca as mãos no seu queixo e a faz encará-lo bem nos olhos e sorrir.

**Hibari: **Não vou desistir de você!!!

E sai da sala de cinema a deixando totalmente confusa.

**Sakura: **Nossa!!! Que rapaz mais como posso dizer... encantador Sakuya... Ele deve muito gostar de você, e parece que você também se não teria ficado assim sem palavras. – sorria pra amiga.

**Hinata: **Verdade, ainda não entendo tudo que aconteceu... ta faltando peça nesse quebra - cabeça e depois que tudo aconteceu ele viajou e não falei mais com ele.

Sakura chega mais perto da irmã e decide que era hora de agir, eles pareciam se gostar muito pra ficarem assim separados e afinal adorava fazer o papel de Cupido. Estava decidido assim que chegasse em casa ia falar com Hinata pra que ela a ajudasse no plano de juntar esse casal.

**(N/A Dada: Acho que nessa o Hibari se saiu bem!! Yue: Tem razão, ele deixou a Sakuya sem fala mais ela também não ficou atrás!! Dada: Mas dessa vez o Hibari sai vencedor)**

**Depois do filme…**

Depois do ocorrido o filme foi começou e tudo parecia ocorrer bem ate que Sakura decide ir comprar refrigerante.

Já estava na fila a uns 10 minutos quando a moça finalmente a atendeu.

**Moça: **O que deseja?

**Sakura: **Me vê uma coca - cola zero por favor**!! (N/A Dada: Bebam coca - cola zero e descubram o paraíso com zero de açúcar rsrrssr!! Yue: Dá pra parar de fazer propaganda da coca - cola!!)**

**Moça: **Aqui está.

Sakura havia terminado de pagar e foi beber sua coca - cola foi quando um engraçadinho pois o pé na frente da garota fazendo ela derramar toda a coca no garoto que estava na sua frente que era nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sakura: **Mil desculpas!!!

**Sasuke: **Aposto que você fez isso de propósito!! Sua Irritante!!

" _O que eu tó fazendo? por que esse meu orgulho besta me impede de ser gentil?…. Ah claro… sou um Uchiha"_

**Sakura: **olha eu tó tentando ser gentil com você, mas garoto você está me tirando do sério!

" _Será que é tão difícil ele ser legal com alguém"_

" _Por que ela não fica vermelha só de falar comigo… por que eu estou me importando com isso afinal"_

**Sasuke: **hn…

**Sakura: **ARGH CHEGA!! Tó indo!!

Sakura e Sasuke estavam se sentindo confusos: ele por medo de estar apaixonado, justo ele que sempre dizia que nunca se envolveria com alguém por mais de um dia e ela por não entender que angústia era aquela que sentia ao saber que ele nunca a notaria!

**Enquanto isso…**

O filme termina e Hinata e Naruto saem gargalhando da sala, lembrando das partes engraçadas, ate que Hinata tropeça num copo de plástico que ta na saída e por um momento pensou que ia de encontro ao chão, mas um forte braço a agarrou pela cintura e a livrou do impacto.

Naruto a segurou pra que não caísse e por um momento sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao contato com o corpo e a pele quente de Hinata seu rosto ficou vermelho assim como o dela.

**Naruto: **Desculpa Hinata...

" _droga porque não chamo ela como todo mundo.. Estrela... realmente a Hinata é uma estrela linda... Esta no céu e não posso alcançá-la…"_

**Hinata: **Que isso…. Naruto obrigada… por não deixar eu beijar o chão!!!

E o olha nos olhos sentindo seu rosto ficar num tom que não queria nem imaginar...

Hinata repara que o Naruto ainda a esta segurando e decide que começará a falar pra ele que o ama.

**Hinata: **Naruto…

**Naruto: **Sim…

**Hinata: **Eu só queria …. Te dizer… que eu… gost…melhor am…

Mas nesse momento uma garota loira, e olhos verde com uma roupa muito curta e chamativa os interrompe dando um beijo na boca de Naruto.

Quase que ela cai ao sentir que Naruto foi puxado pela menina e não teve tempo de pará-la pra não receber o tal beijo.

Naruto assim que percebeu o fato tratou logo de se separar da menina e quando conseguiu percebeu que Hinata não estava mais no mesmo lugar e sentiu seu coração ficar triste mais afastou esse sentimento e realmente pensou _'é uma estrela inalcançável...'_

E assim foi tarde entrando pela noitinha. Todos decidiram que era hora de voltarem para suas casas.

Sakura e Hinata ao chegarem em casa encontram seu primo Neji, um rapaz alto, cabelos compridos castanhos, olhos da cor de Hinata branco, corpo atlético e bronzeado por completo.

**Hinata: **Oi Neji, saudades de você!!! Como estão o tio e a tia? Ah essa é a Sakura falei dela pra você pelo telefone ela não é linda??

**Neji: **Bem, também estava com saudades de você, os meus pais tão ótimos e realmente a Sakura é linda!!!

Se dirige pra ela e estende a mão para que se cumprimentem.

**Sakura: **Você que é muito educado, mais deixa só a convivência apertar e você verá quetambém sou chata.

Disse rindo após dar uma piscadinha pra Neji. Sakura sente de imediato um grande carinho pelo primo assim como gostou de Hinata.

**Na hora do jantar…**

Quando chegou a noite na hora do jantar todos estavam a mesa, foi quando Haruno deu a boa nova.

**Haruno: **bem, tenho uma notícia que acho que pelo menos a Hinata vai gostar... afinal ela me pede isso todos os anos, mais como acredito que já tem idade suficiente para tal e com a chegada de Sakura, informo as vossas pessoas que a partir desse ano as meninas vão estudar com você Neji, ou melhor no mesmo colégio...Gostaram??

**Hinata: **Sério mesmo?? AH que lega!!!

**Sakura: **Por que tanta animação?

**Hinata: **Sakura tu vai adorar lá, tem de tudo e quase toda aquela turma do shopping estuda lá... eu conheço muita gente lá... Só que meu querido pai não deixava estudar lá –

Disse olhando com cinismo para o pai.

**Hinata: **Ei porque só agora o senhor vai deixar eu estudar lá, é só por que a Sakura ta morando aqui em casa?

Hinata faz cara de quem esta com ciúmes e todos na mesa ficam desconcertado com a atitude dela. Haruno fica logo preocupado nunca tinha visto a filha se comportar assim e Sakura ficou vermelha feito um pimentão, Neji continuou indiferente sabia que isso ia dar em nada.

Ate que Hinata resolveu da uma grande gargalhada acabando assim com o clima pesado que ficou durante sua pergunta.

**Hinata: **Nossa precisavam ver a cara de vocês quando fiz cena de ciúmes.... ahauhauhauhuah Pensaram mesmo que ia brigar por conta disso??? E papai isso é foi só castiguinho por demorar tanto tempo assim pra aceitar minha proposta ahahuahahuha

**Sakura: **Ainda bem, tomei um susto... fala com gota na cabeça

**Haruno: **Tudo bem Estrela... mais seu humor esta muito alegre... o q aconteceu no shopping?

**Sakura: **Acho que ela viu um pássaro amarelo com olhos cor de azul celeste.

Disse rindo com língua pra fora pra irmã .Hinata que se engasga enquanto a irmã falava de seu maior segredo fica roxa de tanta vergonha.

**Neji: **Quer dizer que já encontraram os meninos?? Quem estava lá?

Sakura ainda se divertia com a reação da irmã .

**Sakura: **Bem Naruto, Sasuke um verdadeiro mala

**Neji: **Por que?

**Sakura: **Ele me tratou super mal!

Neji: Estranho o Sasuke agir assim… ele é quieto é tudo.. Mas grosso? o.O ainda mais com uma garota bonita…Essa é nova!!

" _Estranho o Sasuke nunca é assim… tudo bem.. Que ele é bem indiferente… mas nem por isso ele é grosso"_

**Sakura: **Mas ele foi….e o outro qual é o nome mesmo Estrela?

**Hinata: **É o Hibari...

**Neji: **O Hibari já chegou de viagem então? Acho que vou ligar pra ele... não falei com ele nesse tempo que estava fora...

_Hinata: _Acho melhor mesmo, ele e Sakuya tiveram uma discussão no cinema e acho que ele precisa conversar.

**Sakura: **Neji, o que você sabe da briga deles dois? Por que terminaram o namoro??

**Haruno: **Vou me retirar tenho ainda coisas pra resolver no escritório qualquer coisa to lá , boa noite Lua!! Boa noite Estrela… Neji

**Neji: **Boa noite tio!!!!

**Hinata: **Boa noite pai!!

**Sakura: **Boa noite Haruno!!

Nisso Tanaka sai da mesa enquanto deixa os três se conhecerem melhor.

**Sakura: **Mas o que houve entra a Sakuya e o Hibari?!

E assim caminham para a sala de TV e vídeo da casa enquanto conversam.

**Neji: **Bem, Sakura respondendo a sua pergunta, ele brigaram por fofoca da prima dele: a Karin!!

**Sakura: **Como assim?

**Hinata: **A Sakuya pegou a "amiga" dela beijando o Hibari, até ai tudo bem…

**Neji: **Ela havia visto a "amiga" agarrar o Hibari, mas ai a Karin apareceu e falou que eles já estavam ficando a tempo e que a " amiga" da Sakuya só queria assumir o namoro e inventou a maior historia e eles acabaram terminando…

**Hinata: **logo depois a Sakuya foi fazer um curso fora do país e só voltou a pouco tempo!!

**Sakura: **quem é essa Karin?

**Neji: **já que você vai estudar na mesma escola que eu você vai conhecê-la, não sei dizer se vai ser bom ou ruim.

**Sakura: **Pelo jeito que tu falaste acho que ela não meio confiável.

**Hinata: **bem eu não gosto dela, já a conheço… e eu não faço questão nenhuma de te apresentar.

**Neji: **Ate agora o que sei, já que não tive de conversar com ele por causa da viagem, é que isso parece que foi uma cilada. Mais não ao certo o que sei é Hibari realmente gosta de Sakuya, mais pela última vez que a vi ela não vê-lo nem pintado de ouro... e isso acabou com a amizade que ele tinha com o Sasuke...

**Sakura: **Isso explica o ocorrido no cinema quando Sasuke partiu pra cima dele.

**Neji: **Pois é depois disso os dois vivem as turras... o que é chato é que por causa disso nossa turma ta meia dividida.

**Sakura: **pelos que vocês conhecem de Hibari acha que ele pode esta mentido?

**Neji: **Não o Hibari não é disso... acho que tem algo por trás...

**Hinata: **E se ele tiver certo e a Karin ter armado pra Sakuya cair na conversa dela, afinal Sakuya nunca deu moral para Karin quando essa pediu ajuda pra ficar com o Sasuke.

**Neji: **Pêra ai vou tirar a dúvida –

Diz enquanto pega o telefone e liga para Hibari.

**Na casa de Hibari, ou melhor no quarto, o celular de Hibari toca…**

**Hibari: **Oi Neji, ta de volta? Que bom falar com você de novo, como foi o jogo?

**Neji: **Foi bom ganhamos... Você esta bem? soube pelas meninas que discutiu com a Sakuya, esta tudo bem?

**Hibari: **Amigo preciso de sua ajuda para fazer com aquela cabeça dura entenda que eu a amo e que jamais faria algo terrível pra ela, posso contar com você??

**Neji: **Claro, não só comigo como também com a Hinata e a Sakura...

**Continua…**

**COMENTÁRIOS **

**Dada: **Bem turma esse é o final do cap!!!!

**Yue: **O que será que esse três vão fazer???

**Dada e Yue: **É só continuarem com a gente pra saber... Ahuahuahuahuahuah Mais o próximo cap promete emoções...

**EXPLICAÇÕES SOBRE A DEMORA!!**

**Yue: **

Peço milhões de desculpas por demorar a postar esse cap, é que infelizmente to com um problemão pessoal e ainda nem resolvi...

Mais vou tentar acabar logo com ele pra seguir de cabeça fria com esta fic.

**Dada: **

Desculpa pela a demora de minha parte também, pois como a Yue eu também estava com a cabeça quente devido a problemas pessoais ainda não totalmente resolvidos!!

E minha demora também ocorreu por causa da escola e por que precisava adiantar a minha outra fic: A lei da Honra, já que pelo mesmo problema não escrevo nada sobre ela a tempos!!

E como a propaganda é a alma do Negócio peço a vocês humildemente deixem uma review por lá , quem quiser ler a fic está nos favoritos!!

**REVIEWS**

Infelizmente não podemos responder as reviews como sempre fazemos, mais agradecemos de todo nosso S2 por elas.

Continuem mandando elas são elas que no momento difíceis fazem as autoras bakas aki sentarem na frente do PC e escreverem pra vcs!!!! XD o/ o/

Ahh um obrigada a todos que leram e adicionaram a favoritos!!!!

Continue lendo e nos deixando seus comentários. Por isso sempre pedimos e respeitamos muito a opinião de vcs!!!!

Ta aki sakusasuke vc apareceu... espero q goste!!! Bjuxxxx

Então pegue o seu mousezinho e aperte nesse botãozinho submit reviews!!!! Olhar assassino das autoras... XD XD E nos deixem uma reviews!!!!

**Yue: **Bjuxxx Já nee!!! o/ o/

**Dada: **já nee Bujus!!!!


	7. Cíumes

**OoOo Ciúmes oOoO**

Ino adorava andar de bicicletas pela manhã, ia sempre a floricultura onde podia ficar perto das flores que tanto amava.

Desde de criança ela tinha um talento especial para flores, já que seu pai era dono de uma floricultura enquanto sua mãe era dona das empresas de Cosmético Yamanaka ( E.C.Y), mas muito apaixonada por flores, fazendo com que assim fosse a melhor aluna da escola da parte de biologia botânica.

Na verdade o amor de seu mãe pelas flores surgiu quando esta foi comprar uma flor, e desde de então ia sempre a floricultura para saber mais sobre as flores com o rapaz filho do dono que estava sempre no local, e foi entre uma conversa e admiração entre uma flor e outra que acabaram se envolvendo.

Ino se lembrava bem dessa história, seus pais sempre a contavam quando alguém os perguntava por que tanto amor a flores.

Seus pais a haviam ensinado sobre o amor das flores, a paz que elas transmitiam e principalmente o significado de cada uma.

Ino estava passeando pelo parque ate que viu uma cena que já lhe era normal, mais ainda sim mexia consigo: Gaara, o garoto de sua escola a qual era apaixonada estava se beijando, melhor agarrando no maior amasso a líder da torcida da escola abaixo de uma árvore no parque.

Resolveu andar para trás devagar para que eles não notassem sua presença, mas este foi seu erro pois acabou pisando em galho caído fazendo o maior barulho e conseguindo aquilo que ela menos queria para si no momento: atenção!

**Líder de torcida: **Ora… ora!! Olha o que temos por aqui: a nerd nº1 em botânica da escola!

**Ino: **Me desculpem eu não queria atrapalhar vocês… eu apenas estava passando.

Disse Ino muito vermelha já que notou que Gaara a analisava, e isto lhe fazia sentir um frio na espinha.

**Líder de torcida: **aposto que você fez isso de propósito garota!

**Ino: **Eu não fiz nada… eu … apenas…

**Líder de torcida: **Eu sei que você fez isso de propósito afinal tudo munda da escola sabe que você vive correndo atrás de Gaara!

Ino estava se controlando para não chorar, mas vendo que a garota havia contado seu maior segredo, ela não aguentou e chorou, o que fez as provocações da menina apenas aumentarem.

**Líder de torcida: **Pode sonhar queridinha por que garotas como você não possuem chance com o Gaara… afinal ele só gosta de garotas bonitas!

Ino não aguentou as provocações da garota e resolveu revidar, afinal ela podia não ser nenhuma líder de torcida, mais não ia abaixar a cabeça para ninguém.

Nisso ela fez o olhar mais frio que conseguiu e olhou para a garota mesmo ainda chorando.

**Ino: **Tem razão: eu não posso ser nenhuma garota popular ou possuir chance com o Gaara, mas pelo menos eu não vou ser a garota que vai ter o nome escrito no caderno dele de com quem ele se divertiu depois de receber o pé na bunda! **(Dada: Adorei escrever essa parte!! Yue: ela podia ter dormido sem essa! Juntas: hahahahhaa)**

Nisso a garota pegou e deu um tapa com força na cara de Ino, que acabou se desequilibrando e caindo, fazendo a outra rir.

Nisso Ino sentiu que alguém oferecia a mão a ela para se levantar e resolveu aceitar, foi quando olhou para cima e viu que era Gaara.

**Ino: **Arigatou!

Disse olhando para os olhos de Gaara, que acabou se perdendo por um momento naquele mar azul dos olhos da garota.

**Gaara: **Tudo bem?!

**Ino: **Aham!

Disse já indo embora dali correndo, antes que o garoto percebe que havia ficado vermelha ou que a garota com que ele estava risse ainda mais de suas lágrimas.

**Gaara: **Tó indo embora!

**Líder de torcida: **Espere…você vai me deixar aqui sem mais nem menos?

**Gaara: **Não gosto de ficar muito tempo com garotas como você… me enojam!

**Líder de torcida: **Como… como assim?!

**Gaara: **Você sempre soube que eu era uma galinha aceitou ficar comigo porque quis! Adeus!

Disse já montando em sua moto, uma ranger vermelha e preta, para ir embora deixando a garota bufando de raiva.

"_Garotas!! Todas iguais… poucas com conteúdo!… mas aquela garota: ela era… DIFERENTE"_

Disse se lembrando de quando ajudou Ino e olhou em seus olhos azuis, mas parecia que a garota de algum modo não tinha medo dele e não o via como um troféu, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, ela já havia desaparecido

**Enquanto isso…**

Ino estava chorando em um banco distante do local de Gaara, se lembrando da cena do beijo de ambos, sabia que por mais que o garoto a tivesse ajudado, ele jamais olharia para ela: afinal ela não pertenciam ao mundo do garoto, não era popular.

Ate que Sakura ao passar e vê-la chorando triste.

Sakura: Oi você ta bem?

**Ino: **Unf...unf... sim... na verdade... Não…acabei de ver uma cena horrorosa... O garoto que eu gostou ou melhor amo com outra.... UNF... UNF... **( Yue: onomatopéia de choro espero que não me engasguem por isso! Dada: huahuahua XD)**

Sakura fica sem reação, na verdade isso acontece toda vez que se encontra alguém chorando na rua.

**Sakura: **Bem... eu sei que isso deve ser muito triste, mais vai passar... Logo você vai encontrar alguém melhor!!

**Ino: **Passar?? Acho que pode ate passar, mas vai demorar, pois foi a única pessoa que eu gostei desde os meus treze anos, é ou melhor, foi meu amor.

**Sakura: **Bem, como você mesma disse: foi seu primeiro amor não quer dizer que será o último –

Disse sorrindo pra menina que agora olha nos olhos dela.

**Sakura: **Então espera a chuva passar e se dê uma chance de conhecer outras coisas, e se for pra ficar com ele, você vai ficar, conhece aquela frase: O que é do homem o bicho não come?!

**Ino: **Conheço, mas qual é o seu nome?!

**Sakura: **Ah meu nome é Sakura... Sakura Haruno, Prazer!

Disse meio hesitante de falar seu sobrenome mas se sentiu bem ao pronunciá-lo.

**Ino: **Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka.

**Sakura: **Você é a herdeira da industria de cosmético Yamanaka??? Nossa...

**Ino: **Isso mesmo, mais você pelo sobrenome Haruno deve ser parente do Sr. Tanaka não é verdade?

**Sakura: **Sou filha dele, sou irmã de Hinata!!!

Fala com alegria ao ver o espanto da nova amiga.

**Ino: **Não sabia que a estrela tinha uma irmã...

**Sakura: **o.O Você conhece a Hinata?!

Ino: Eu estudo na mesma escola que o primo dela: Neji, mas não sabia que ela possuía uma irmã!

**Sakura: **Na verdade sou sua meia irmã, temos o mesmos pais mais mãe diferentes...e como minha mãe morreu vim morar com ele agora.

**Ino: **Então ta explicado!! E sinto muito pela sua mãe...

**Sakura: **Tudo bem, agora se você quiser podemos ir tomar um sorvete, o que acha porquinha?

**Ino: **Tudo bem, mais da próxima vez que você fizer uma comparação minha com um bicho... te chamo de Testuda !!!!! – e saiu com um sorriso bobo na face.

**Sakura: **Se você fizer isso te chamo de Porquinha!!! –

Disse já acompanhando a nova amiga a sorveteria

**Do outro lado da cidade…**

No aeroporto da Inglaterra, desembarca TenTen e fica a esperar o motorista da família no portão de saída, quando percebe um senhor chamá-la e a convida a entrar no carro.

**Mot. Paul: **Olá senhorita TenTen a viagem foi confortável?

**TenTen: **Oi Paul, foi sim tirei uma soneca, nem percebi o tempo passar.

**Mot. Paul: **Quebom, espero que se adapte logo a morar aqui, sei que já conhece a cidade mais espero que faça logo novos amigos. – e pisca pra a moça que já voltava a dormir no banco de passageiro.

**A noite chega…**

Na casa dos Haruno a noite, na sala se encontrava Neji, Sakura e Hinata conversando sobre como ajudar o amigo Hibari a se acertar com uma pequena teimosa, como assim chamava Hibari a Sakuya...

**Neji: **Ah vocês mulheres são muito complicadas... Porque simplesmente não param pra conversar e escutar o que temos pra dizer??? Isso é tão prático, sem falar que poupa lágrimas pra vocês... – fala com a cara mais estranha do mundo.

**Sakura: **Você só fala assim porque pelo que a Estrela me contou você é o maior pegador da escola... – pisca o olho pra irmã - Quero ver quando se apaixonar... Tomara que seja uma menina especial e que tenha muito personalidade vamos dizer: dominadora!

**Neji: **Nem vem que só vou me apaixonar quando... bem... bem... deixa isso pra lá... – faz biquinho.

**Hinata: **ahauauhahuah Onii você precisa ver sua cara ahuahuhauha... concordo com a Lua, acho que ta na hora de você dar valor as mulheres. E não fazer o que faz com as meninas da sua sala. As vezes você é muito grosso com elas.

**Neji: **Não sou não... na verdade são elas que me usam.... –

olha a cara das duas primas e percebe o quanto elas tão surpresa com a revelação e continuação –

**Neji: **vocês tão enganadas ao meu respeito, principalmente você Hinata que me conhece desde sempre... Elas fazem de tudo pra ficar comigo pra depois tirar proveito dizer por ai que ficou com o gatinho do time de futebol, o herdeiro de uma empresa rica e famosa e outras só pra se exibirem... Por isso que eu digo que quando eu me apaixonar tem que ser por uma pessoa que me compreenda apenas com o olhar, que me ame apenas por eu ser apenas o Neji, com meus defeitos e qualidades...

**( Yue: ai o Naruto-kun que não me escute, mas... EU KERO O NEJI!!!! *.* Naruto: To dando alguém quer? (¬¬) Yue: Vou chamara o Deidara pra te explodir... o\/o Naruto: Socorro.... O.O )**

**Hinata: **Desculpe Onii, não havia pensado desse jeito... Olhando por esse lado você tem razão...

**Sakura**: Nossa Neji você me deixou sem fala agora...

**Neji: **Ainda bem que existe um homem como eu em casa pra fazer vocês olharem os dois lados!! Faz cara de indignação e solta um sorriso de agradecimento por as duas terem compreendido ele.

**Neji: **Mas mesmo assim ainda é divertido brincar com algumas delas!

**Sakura e Hinata: **Neji!!

E assim permaneceram ate a hora do jantar, quando Haruno os chamou para a mesa, assim que se sentaram foi servido a comida e Haruno começou a conversar com os três.

**Haruno: **bem meus queridos, eu tomei a liberdade de fazer esse três cartões de créditos um pra cada, para poderem comprarem uma coisinha que você quiserem e não precisar esta me pedindo autorização, é sem limites, mas não exagerem, espero prudência da parte de vocês.

**Os três: **Legal!!!!

**Haruno: **Continuando, semana que vem começa as aulas de vocês, então porque não começam a aproveitar esse brinquedinho que eu dei e não compram seus uniformes, cadernos, o que precisar para aula, ouvir dizer que esse ano o uniforme vai estar mais moderno.

**Neji: **Não acredito... que vou parar de usar aquele uniforme que parece que me deixa parecido com um padre??

**Haruno: **Pois é... espero que supere as expectativas de vocês

O telefone toca e Haruno sai da mesa pra poder atender o telefonema.

**Sakura: **Ah

Todos viram meio espantados com o grito da menina

**Sakura: **esqueci de dizer que conheci uma garota chamada Ino, ela me parece legal, coloquei o apelido nela de Porquinha!!!

**Neji: **Nossa mal chegou e já formando o clube das Luluzinha é???

**Sakura: **Ah Neji vê se to na esquina...

**Neji: **Se tivesse na esquina não estaria falando agora comigo priminha... - e solta língua pra prima.

**Hinata: **auhahau liga não Lua ele só fala isso porque ainda não se encontrou com a turma dos Bolinhas!!!!

E assim passaram a noite ate a hora que foram dormir...

**Continua…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yue: **Bem gente perdão, perdão, perdão pela demora, como falei antes no outro cap, tinha um probleminha que eu ainda não tinha conseguindo resolver e não me deixava com cabeça pra nada...Pois agora tenho novas: To livre dele!!!! EBAAAA!!! o/Porém tenho outro... Perdi o emprego... mais esse logo-logo eu resolvo!!!Agora podemos voltar ao normal com nossa transmissão de SOU HERDEIRA DE

BILHÕES. E AGORA???

Esperamos que gostem desse cap, não sei vocês já perceberam mais agora que a história vai pegar fogo, pois é na escola que toda a turma de Naruto se encontra... E se eu falar mais alguma coisa a Dada me tira como parceira dela... auahuahuahuha

**Dada: **Bom pessoal! Antes de arrancarem minha cabeça deixem me explicar o motivo de minha demora: na verdade eu estava bastante ocupada com a minha outra fic e também precisava de carta branca da Yue para o próximo capítulo, mas finalmente decidimos sobre o que escreveríamos nesse capítulo!! A Yue, já deu dicas para vocês do próximo capítulo, então acho que dessa vez eu não darei nenhuma!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Marimary-chan: o/ o/ Oi linda!!! Que bom q você gostou, ficamos felizes que você não desistiu de ler por causa da demora... O Sasuke e Naruto já tem donas, que são as autoras... mais o Neji-kun podemos conversar.... ahahah. Desculpa pela demora. Esperamos que goste deste também!!!**

**Sakusasuke: o/ o/ Oi!!!! Não se preocupe que o Hibari vai surpreender ainda e muito temos mtos planos pra ele... ;-) esperamos que goste desse cap que te fresquinho ai!!!!Bjuxxx**

E um agradecimento especial a todos que favoritaram a fic!!!!! Valeu mesmo pessoal!!!!

Mais não deixem de nos dar os comentários, gostaríamos de saber suas opinião sobre a fic, o q gostaria nela ou não. Bem como mudou o botão da reviews... Agora é só apertar o botão grande que ta ai em baixo escrito de verde e nos deixar seu comentário!!! E isso é uma ordem!!!!! Ahuahuahu

**Yue: **Bjuxxx Já né o/ o/

**Dada: **Bujus e já nee pessola


End file.
